Inconvenient Truths
by JustThatFloatingDreamer
Summary: Up until now, Hermione thought she knew everything about herself. Apparently, there are a few inconvenient truths that may, or may not, have to do with an annoying blonde git. Rated T for mentions of sex. May become M later on.


**A/N: Was feeling Dramione-ish today. Ok.**

* * *

Hermione frowned at the dusty textbook in front of her. Words swam before her eyes. _Powdered dried what added to the chopped root of the gnarled what?_ She

sighed and shook her head, closing the book. She could deal with Potions later. Right now, her Charms desperately needed her attention. Reaching across a mountain

of scrolls, Hermione closed her fingers around a giant leather-bound book. Flipping through the pages, she scanned the titles. _Book Flipping Charm, no, Dish Washing, _

_no, where is it? Aha! Heat Transfer Charm._ Feeling slightly relieved, Hermione pulled over her Charms essay. She knew she had forgotten the exact movement of the

wrist after the first syllable. _Hmm, so a flick __upwards, then __a sweep to the item you are transfering heat to. Got it._ Tongue poking out slightly, she carefully added the

missing detail down.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she glanced around the deserted library. In her frenzy to study, she had somehow missed the fact that she was the only one left in the

library. Sighing, she stole a look at the clock directly in front of her. _1:26! Oh, no. I've still got to do my Transfiguraton essay! _Just as she was thinking that, she gave

a huge yawn. Hermione froze, debating the pros and cons of staying and finishing the essay, but risking falling asleep, or heading back to her Head dorm, and writing

the essay later. _Ah, well, I still have a month until McGonagall assigns it, anyways. _With a sweep of her wand, all the books, notes, and essays she had labored on for

the past few hours came flying into her bag. Picking up her quill and ink and tucking them securely into the bag, Hermione stood, and made her way drunkenly to the

exit.

* * *

She neared the doorway to her dorm. _Hm, what was the password again? Greenhorned Lizard? No, that's an ingredient. Waddiwasi. No, that's a spell. _"Agh!" She

stamped her foot down, feeling absolutely foolish.

Too late, she heard footsteps. "What's got your panties in a twist, Granger?" Hermione could hear the amusement in his silky voice. Apparently someone else was still

out of bed too. It jst had to be him, though. Gritting her teeth, she spun around. She took a breath. _1, 2, 3. _Smiling sweetly, she tilted her head and said, "Nothing,

Malfoy. However, if you two want to shag, I suggest you remind me of the password so we can all enter," nodding towards the busty blonde that was currently

slobbering all over the git. Malfoy smirked, and said, "That, we shall. I suggest you use _Muffliato_ tonight. Aperire Super Capita!" At that, the portrait of a fig tree

swung forward, and Malfoy walked in, dragging the girl behind him. Hermione scowled. She had been hoping for a good night of rest. Apparently, Malfoy and his

stupid man needs couldn't even allow her that. She still couldn't fathom the slightest idea why McGonagall chose Malfoy as Head Boy. _House Unity, or some other _

_tosh, probably._ Shaking her head in disgust, she followed.

Clambering in, her eyes were greeted with the horrifying sight of the blonde giving Malfoy some messed up idea of a lap dance. "Ugh. Please. Couldn't you have

waited until you guys were in Malfoy's room?" Shielding her eyes, Hermione made her way, awkwardly, across the common room. As she bumped into something for

the fourth time, Hermione gave up. Ignoring his laughter that trailed after her, she dropped her books, and sprinted towards her room, only stopping after she was

safely inside, slamming her door and locking it. Panting, she flopped on to her bed.

"What's up with her, Drakey?" The unnamed blonde's giggly voice floated through the door. Hermione could imagine Malfoy's smirk. "Her? Granger's just jealous. She

can't handle the fact that no one else is a prude and they all have sex lives." The blonde laughed. "Well, Drakey, thank Merlin we're not her, then." With that there

was a muffled_ thump_, and an "Ah, ah, _YES!_"

Hermione decided to heed Malfoy's advice and hurriedly cast the silencing charm at her door.

Falling back onto her bed, Hemione realized, that the incovenient truth was that she truly was a great prude.


End file.
